Unravel the World
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: So this is a remake of the tokyo ghoul x attack on titan story i will make chapters for this not like my other stories which are only one but stay updated i will try my best and enjoy :D


"Is Eren Jaeger Present?"

"No he's been away from school for a while sir"

"Well then Arlert tell him to get better to soon i guess since you are friends with him if it's not a problem"

"Yeah no problem sir i will do that probably after school i'll give him a visit"

"Okay then thank you well then onto class then i want everybody to study for your next assignment coming up so everybody pay close attention if you want to succeed in life"

It was a quiet afternoon in college armin feeling alone well not completely sure he has his friends but couldn't get his head around why Eren hasn't been showing up to class for at least a month fears his friend is sick or worse could it be mental trauma of some sort?

"Psst Armin",Whispered Conny

The teacher was distracted for a bit too focused on what he's saying so it would've been okay for Armin to talk to Conny quietly

"Yeah what?"

"Hows Eren after you know what happened that night"

"He's recovered but cant really say whats happening to him frankly im not sure either",Armin said

"Well i do hope gets well jeez a tough bastard like him could take on anything-"

"Conny Springer and Armin Arlert are you talking in my class? Do i have to discipline you both especially you mr Springer recalling what happened the last time!",mr Shadis yelled out

Both Armin and Conny looked terrified for life then Conny spat out

"N-No sir there was a..A spider on my chair and Armin was telling me that and keeping me calm he..he..he",Conny said nervously laughing but sweating as couldn't bear the discipline from his teacher if anything he doesn't want his head carried and pulled up in the air by some baldy not only it hurts but its humiliating

"Ah is that was the commotion was well then both of you expect lower marks on your reports then"

Both Armin and Cony stared wide eyed mouths open liked they seen a ghost while some kids thought it was them it was worse than humiliation

At Lunch there friends sat with them joking around what happened

"Hahaha you should seen your face Conny it was hilarious",Sasha laughed

"Oh well big deal at least i didn't get picked up again by Shadis"

"Hey Armin's face was funny as well"

"Hey i cant help it ugh my grandfather's going to kill me if i get a lower mark",Armin said sulking

"Oh lighten up will besides we have a few more years here in college before we graduate hopefully your grandfather can over look it in a matter of time",Reiner replied cheering Armin up

"Hey Reiner dont give the bad advice besides your the one who gets bad grades all the time and doesn't seem to bother you",Annie said

Reiner went pale as soon as his friends laughed at him

"S-Shut up Annie so what"

"As mildly tough you look no offence your in the second lowest class"

"Well i dont have an embarrassing nickname as a kid Annie you know i should bring it up"

"You do that and i will fucking kill you",Annie Growled

"Friends May i introduce your majesty the Queen of Noses-"

Annie punched Reiner hard on the face making everyone laugh and Reiner looking very dizzy

"Hehehe worth it"

"Hey knock it off you two unless you want the teachers to think theres an issue here besides forgive and forget right Annie?",Bertholdt warned sweat dripping from his face

"Yeah whatever."

"So you guys How work at Anteiku?"Historia asked

"Well besides a fucking 24hr clean freak on your ass every day i guess things are great besides most workers do get to live there and free things so yeah",Ymir said

"Anyways Armin I've been meaning to tell you whatever happened to Eren if you dont min me asking?",Historia asked

"He was in an accident with another college student here so i thinks he's recovering from it"

"I hope he's okay not really the same without him here i guess",Historia said

Even though most of them didnt show it they all felt a bit worried for Eren but what the hell every did happen to him

* * *

 ** _One month ago_**

"Hey Eren so who's the girl you like here?",Armin asked

"Well she isnt here now we just have to wait and see"

The two were sitting in the coffee shop Anteiku drinking coffee talking the normal thing people would usually do in a coffee shop

"So your saying it's not that girl over there?"

"Who the waitress with black hair?","Yeah her she looks like your type",Armin said

"Well i dont even know her name"

"Well arnt i the wingman for you!",Conny said

He and Sasha were sitting behind the two over hearing this he called the girl over

"Hey can i have a Mocha with a few biscuits"

"Okay then",The girl said writing it on her notepad

"So whats your name?",Conny asked

"I umm..Mikasa..Mikasa Ackerman",Mikasa said nervously

"Well if you knew the guy infront Eren Jaeger would you date him hey?"

Mikasa went red in the face and ran off into the staff his face went red and looking like he'd seen something horribly he stared at Conny

"Conny what the hell man?"

"What i was being your wingman well she knows your name and you know her's problem solved everyones happy!"

The bell rang as the door opened a girl with long black hair with green eyes came in

"Thats her..Maria Tsubasa",Eren said trying not to stare.

He thought she was the most beautiful woman

"C'mon you should talk to her if you like her so much?",Encouraged Armin

Eren stood up from his table and went towards her

"H-Hi miss Tsubasa i was wondering if you would go on a d-da-",

"A date you were saying sure how about today is that okay with you",Maria smiled

"Yeah no problem i'll meet up"

The two met up later that day doing things that people who do on their dates like by things eat hang out and Eren thought this might work out between the two thinking that she was beautiful girl with a nice personality what can go wrong

Night fell and the two finish their own little shopping of items

"Hey is it okay if you can walk me home Eren i live around the 11th ward where most of the attacks have been happening i hate to ask you of this but can you walk me home if its okay with you",Maria asked

"Yeah of course what kind of date i would be if i let you walk all the way by yourself"

The two walked down the streets peacefully quietly walking past a few houses then going through two paths

"The right path Eren",Maria pointed towards

"Of course"

The two walked then seeing the waitress of Anteiku walk passed with her friend the two looking a Maria

"Anything Mikasa?",Maria asked

"No its nothing"

Eren and Maria walked through the path eventually getting to Maria's supposed home which was under a train rail and next to a construction

"Thank you Eren for walking me home i'll see you tomorrow",Maria said softly

"W-Wait can i see you again if it's okay with you?",Eren asked blushing

Maria looked at Eren hearing a train above passing

"You know i know you look at me in the cafe..the truth is Eren i look at you too...I want you as much as you want me",Maria said hugging Eren

Eren blushed hard then seeing some kind of red gas appear then taking the shape of a tentacle right in his face

Eren looking at it fearing for his life before he could snap out of it Maria's eyes went Kakugan then took a bite out of Erens shoulder

Eren stumbled back holding his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding looking back at Maria

"You know whats my favourite part in the black goats egg...When it rips out all the organs OUT OF HIS VICTIM AHAHAH HAHAHAHA",

Maria's Kagune appeared and as she was laughing psychotically Eren started running away

"No way no way no way NO WAY NO WAY!",He yelled running

then Eren felt his leg grabbed making him fall feeling lifted in the air tried to get Maria's Kagune off his leg

"Silly you cant run away from me",Maria said as she threw him into the construction site

"I..have..to get..away",Eren said holding his arm

As he was starting to hobble away he heard his name screamed out then looking behind him seeing Maria jump from behind

He screamed as Maria got he kagune get a hold of him then stabbing him through his stomach then putting him down on the ground

"Ha you were good while it lasted i would've loved to spend more time with you but your flesh tastes better..heh aww you died on me flesh doesn't taste as good oh well time for me to feast upon your flesh",She said approaching his body

As she was getting closer she heard beams falling but it was too late for Maria too react and move out the way

"How..did..this..happen",Maria muttered her last words

All Eren could see was was flashing lights and the sounds he could hear sounds like ambulance hearing them talk feeling his body picked up everything went black.

Eren saw weird things seeing the death of his mother and his missing father then Maria everything went to a flash then went white

He opened his eye's except not noticing his right eye had a kakugan opened wide.

* * *

Eren looked around seeing himself in a hospital room and wearing a hospital gown

he went to go eat his food but feeling a terrible taste in his mouth making him spit it out

"the hell? it tastes horrible...",Eren said quietly

He went back to sleep again then a few minutes later hearing door open he got up from his bed

"So how are you feeling today mr Jaeger?",the doctor asked

"I feel okay..what happened?"

"It seems you were in a major accident mr Jaeger but you seem okay i see your wound has healed up..hmm are you not hungry?",He asked

"i am it's just..the food tastes horrible no offence"

"No worries mr Jaeger since must've been psychological trauma causing it you look good i think you could go today in the afternoon"

"Sounds good i guess"

Eren left that afternoon walking home.

Ever since he was with Maria that night he felt different even if he's healed he doesn't feel right he didn't feel normal

* * *

That night Eren sat in his apartment watching tv

He sat quietly looking at the ground then hearing something he heard was interesting

"Usually one body is enough to keep a ghoul alive for at least a month or two"

"So how is it that ghouls cant eat the food we eat?"

"Well you see Ghouls only get nutrients from only human flesh anything else could make them either weak sick or at some cases death there tongues are different from our human tongues because they work different from ours"

Eren started panicking hearing those words loop in his mind he imedeantly ran into the kitchen trying to eat his foods even his favourite one's but all ended in the same he did after eating the food was vomit over and over again.

"Why..What the hell is happening to me.."

He went running to the mirror looking at himself seeing his right eye has it's kakugan unlocked

"No No NO THIS CANT BE FUCKING REAL!,Eren yelled he saw Maria in the mirror so he smashed his mirror

He ran and got a knife got it ready to stab himself

"Shit shit shit...If i am a ghoul it wont hurt me so i will be okay"

He was shaking badly then he stopped and screamed as he stabbed himself but didn't penetrate him

"What..what how..this is not real..it cant be"

Eren went outside at nightfall through some quiet streets then smelling something that had a nice aroma to it he started running following where the scent was coming from but he didnt care he finally found something he can eat

"Finally theres something i cant it smells almost as good as my parents cooking"

He ran and saw another ghoul eating a corpse.

* * *

He collapsed seeing that that sweet delicious smell lead him to a corpse he looked on the ground the noise that Eren made as he collapsed made the ghoul stop and look at him

"Hey your a ghoul its okay im not going to hurt you names Kazuki. are you hungry here i haven't eaten in a while so i cant give you much but here-"

As soon as the man was about to give Eren another ghoul kicked his head making it fall off

"heh that whats you get you asshole for coming into my territory..eh? who are you one of your eyes have turned looks nasty"

The ghoul started walking towards him getting his fists ready Eren noticied this got up and got into fighting position

"Oh so your not gonna make it easy for me to kick your ass i guess LETS FIGHT ONE EYED FREAK!",The ghoul yelled out

The ghoul and Eren ran at each other giving punches to each other Eren trying to punch him but keep missing

"Wow arnt you un-coordinated here let me give you a real punch!"

He gave a hard punch to Eren's face making him fly against the wall hitting his back

Eren spewed a bit of blood when he was starting to get he felt the ghouls hand around his neck and his body carried up

"Now what idiot like you is doing in my territory are you trying to hunt in my feeding grounds?",he said as he gripped tighter on his neck

"Fuck you bastard..Im dying today..not in hell..",Eren said trying to get his hands off his neck

"Oh what a pity i didn't want to do this but i guess i'll let my kagune out and that will shut you up eh-"

"Dont..This isnt your territory meaning he wasn't trespassing Ihei.",A girl said

"She's right beside's dont think it's pretty smart to go on saying this is your territory and killing younger ghouls",A male voice said

Two people jumped down one of the whom Eren feels like they know them

"Ah but i already know that binge eating bitch is gone im just reclaiming my territory-"

"You dont have a say on the territory that Maria stole it's up to us ghouls of Anteiku to distribute to the weaker ghouls"

"Besides you were weak once Ihei dont make this any harder",The man said

"I dont appreciate being called that and i dont like you two talking like im not here"

Ihei's kagune came out it was a kokaku type and blue which came around his arm

"Dont make a thing about it Ihei or do i have to get violent",The girl said

"Bring it bitch"

The girl came out of the shadows it was who Eren thought it would be

* * *

Mikasa came out of the shadows running at Ihei unlocking her kakugan running straight past Him

"Huh is that all you can do?"

"wait for it."She said

Suddenly scratch marks came all over Ihei's body he started running

"Dont want to take your corpse either"

Mikasa noticied Eren on the ground getting up she looked at the human corpse picking up a ripped of arm

"Here do you want this?",She asked

Eren went to grab it but pulled his hand back in again

"What are you not hungry Tch be grateful we saved you ass."the man said

"Levi shut up",Mikasa told him

"Tsk fine but anything crazy with that kid and i'll fucking beat him"

"Levi!"

Mikasa went to look at Eren who was on the ground

"Miss you have to help listen you might not think it's true but i am human! one part of me wants to eat it but the other doesn't because im human!"

"Tsk give in already kid look at you your a mess eat it",Levi said as he gave Eren the arm

Eren grabbed the arm but then threw it on the ground

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! I CANT EAT ANOTHER HUMANS FLESH IM NOT A MONSTER!"Eren yelled

"This is pointless lets go Mikasa"

"Wait please Levi look at him he's suffering and he doesn't understand"

"Is that my business?"

"Levi we were once weak and scared and didnt know what to do this scenario is like it"

"Mikasa were going end of story lets go"

"I cant leave him here he saved me!"

it was silent for a while then Levi spoke again

"What do you mean he saved you.."

"I'll talk to you about when we get to Anteiku but please its our policy we help the ghouls in need remember cousin?"

"...I guess"

Levi looked at Eren then went to the corpse

"If you wont eat i guess i will force you to eat brat and you better"Levi said

before Eren could react Levi got a chunk of flesh and stuffed in Erens mouth

 **Yes if you were wondering this is the remake of my other tokyo ghoul x attack on titan story and hopefully i will add chapters i know i like doing one chapter style but im going to try do multiple chapters okay so stay updated!**


End file.
